oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mountain Daughter
Details Agility *The ability to defeat a level 70 monster (can be safespotted) |items = *A rope *A pickaxe *An axe *A plank *A spade *A staff or a pole (obtainable during the quest) (a Dramen staff and Lunar staff also work) *A pair of gloves (excluding: Slayer, Mystic, Ranger, Moonclan, Lunar, Infinity, and vambraces) |kills = The Kendal (level 70) |recommended = Recommended: *Super energy potions or stamina potions (as many as possible) *A teleportation method to White Wolf Mountain *A ring of dueling if you have completed the The Grand Tree quest. *A Slayer ring can teleport you very close to the camp. *The enchanted lyre or Fremennik sea boots to teleport to Rellekka *Items that reduce weight are helpful. *A Dramen/Lunar staff if using the fairy rings to teleport to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon *Combat equipment}} Walkthrough Mountain Camp .]] Make your way to the Mountain Camp east of Rellekka and northeast of the Golden Apple Tree. To get to that area, you can use the enchanted lyre and head east; walk north from Seers' Village or use the fairy ring code and then go north a bit; or if your house is in Rellekka, teleport to your house and go east, or by using Fremennik sea boots head east. Start up the path to the Mountain Camp, and attempt to climb over the rockslide. The guard says you are not welcome and does not allow you to pass. Just a bit to the left is another, narrow path. Follow it, and use your rope on the boulder that says "push boulder" and you will automatically climb down. Hamal's daughter Follow the path into the village, enter the longhouse to the east, and speak to Hamal the Chieftain by asking, "Why is everyone so hostile?", to begin the quest. Speaking of his tribe, Hamal tells you that they are citizens of Rellekka, although due to differences they have moved out to become closer to nature, disagreeing with the Fremennik tradition of choosing their tools over skill. The chieftain tells you about his missing daughter and after much arguing against "employing" an outerlander, he eventually allows you to search for her. From this point on, you can enter the camp by climbing over the rockslide. Head south of Hamal's house, and take some mud from the bubbling mud pond. If you did not bring a staff, go north of Hamal's house to Jokul's place and pick up the pole. Crisis Just north of the mountain goats is a path leading west. Follow it until you reach a tall tree. Use the mud you gathered on the tall tree to prevent yourself from slipping. Climb the tall tree, crawl along its branch, and jump down to the little island. Use your pole or staff on the clump of rocks to pole-vault over them, and then use the plank to cross the flat stone. On one of the bubbles rising from the pool, select "Listen-to Shining pool". You hear the voice of the spirit of the chieftain's daughter Asleif Hamalsdotter, who is dead. She asks you to make peace between her tribe and Rellekka and to also find a new food source for the camp. Agree to help her. To return to shore, use a plank on the flat stone. You can do her two tasks in either order. :Note: Both tasks can be started at the same time. This reduces going back to the Mountain Camp multiple times. Plan it out accordingly. Making peace Return to the Mountain Camp, and talk to Hamal the Chieftain. Ask about the people of Rellekka, and he tells you that he sent a villager named Svidi to initiate a simple trade route, but he hasn't yet returned. Head to the rockslide that first blocked your entrance to the Mountain Camp. Climb over it, and go into the woods west of the rockslide. Locate and speak with Svidi. :Note: Make sure to choose the option "Can't I persuade you to go in there somehow?", as the other option will cause him to walk off and you will have to find him again. He will tell you he's afraid of the Fremennik in Rellekka and thinks that they might kill him. Offer to help him enter Rellekka and he agrees if you can secure a promise from the chieftain that he will be safe. Head to Rellekka, and talk to Brundt the Chieftain in the longhall. He will give you a safety guarantee, promising not to hurt Svidi if you can retrieve a relic - an ancient rock - that the Mountain Camp tribe stole from Rellekka long ago. Return to the Mountain Camp, and enter the large tent southwest of Hamal the Chieftain. If you want, you can first talk to Hamal, but he refuses to let you have the rock. Use your pickaxe on the Ancient Rock located in the southern tent to get half a rock. Take this back to Rellekka, and talk to Brundt the Chieftain, who will agree to share the rock and give you the guarantee of safe passage. Take the guarantee to Svidi to initiate peace talks between the two tribes. Finding food Note that you must have talked to Jokul before being able to pick the fruit. Return again to the Mountain Camp, and speak with Hamal, and then talk to Jokul, who is in the tent north of Hamal, looking after his mountain goats. He thinks the members of the Mountain Camp could survive if the seed of a White pearl fruit, a hardy plant which can grow anywhere, were planted in the area. on the peak of White Wolf Mountain.]] Travel to the peak of White Wolf Mountain and look for thorny bushes near the gnome glider. If you have completed The Grand Tree quest, you may use a ring of dueling to teleport to the Duel Arena which is near a gnome glider. Head west from the Duel Arena to the glider, then fly to the mountains. Put on your gloves (4 damage will be inflicted if not wearing any, and you won't get the fruit seed), pick a White pearl fruit off the thorny bushes and eat it. You will automatically spit out the White pearl seed. Give the White pearl seed to Hamal the Chieftain, who accepts your solution for feeding the tribe. The Kendal 's cave.]] After you've completed both tasks, go back to the shining pool and speak to Asleif again (make sure to pole vault, and use your plank on the flat stone). She asks you to convince her father that she is really dead. She was attacked by a creature (the Kendal) and dragged off nearby to the north where she was killed. Leave the island and head to the north side of the pool (alternatively, cross the gap without using the plank; you'll end up on the north side). Follow the path east to a cave blocked by dead trees. Chop down the ones that block your path with an axe until you reach a cave entrance (if you face problems chopping down the trees, stand to the west side of the first tree when chopping it down to walk over the stump). Enter the cave and make your way to the large cavern. You find the Kendal as well as numerous corpses near a central pillar. Talk to the Kendal, and when it asks who you are, say, "It's just me, no one special". The Kendal tells you that it is the god of the northern lands. for the Kendal.]] Say that he actually looks like a man in a bearsuit, to which he finally admits. After you blow his cover, he also confesses to killing Asleif more than ten years ago. Humbly request her remains, to which he refuses as he cannot let anyone know his true identity. Threaten to kill him, and he'll attack you. He has 50 hitpoints and a combat level of 70, and all damage can be blocked if you use the Protect from Melee Prayer. If you are using Ranged or Magic, you can find a safespot around the skeletons to attack him. Once he dies, a Bearhead mask will appear in your inventory. Take Asleif's corpse, which lies in the southeastern corner of the pillars (corpse of woman), and exit the cave. Cut your way back out of the dead trees and head back to Hamal the Chieftain. Tell him what you learned and show him his daughter's corpse. He asks you to give her a proper burial by building a grave on the island at the centre of the pool topped with a cairn, symbolising the longboats used to cross the seas, and some of her possessions. He tells you perhaps Ragnar has one of her possessions for you to use. Gather five muddy rocks from around the camp. They respawn quickly, so you can just stand on one until you have all five. See the map on the top for locations. Follow the path up to Ragnar (he is just past the tall tree), and speak with him. He gives you Asleif's necklace, which he had intended to give her as a gift. Climb up the tall tree, pole-vault the clump of rocks, and use the plank on the flat stones to make your way back to the small island. Bury the corpse there; your character will immediately go to the designated burial location. Use the muddy rocks on the burial mound to create Asleif's burial cairn. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Prayer experience * Attack experience *The Bearhead *The ability to pass into the Mountain Camp over the rockslide }} Music unlocked *Cave of Beasts *Settlement Trivia *When you complete the quest, instead of hearing the normal quest complete music, the game plays Asleif's singing and you receive a message saying "You think you can hear a soft 'thank you' as the singing quietens down." *If you have completed the Throne of Miscellania quest and challenge Ragnar, he will mention that perhaps you will understand why he has waited 14 years with the necklace when you find your love, and your character will reply "I already have a marriage lined up, thanks", rolling his/her eyes. *The examine text for the guard in front of the ancient rock tent is "He seems to be guarding a single rock. Interesting job." while the text for the guard by the rockslide is "He seems to be guarding a pile of rocks. Interesting job." *When you "pull on the rope and miraculously. it comes loose", it is likely a reference to when pulls elven rope loose from a knot with one small pull in . *The Kendal resembles, in both name and appearance, the monster from the famous old English poem . *When you first talk to The Kendal, he quotes the Cave of Wonders guardian from , "Who dares disturb my slumber?" *When talking to The Kendal, you can ask him what he is doing in "that stupid bear suit", to which he will respond with the question "What are you doing in that stupid set of armor?" This is a reference to the movie where Donnie asks the main antagonist, "Why are you wearing that stupid bunny suit?" To which he responds, "Why are you wearing that stupid man suit?" Category:Fremennik quest series Category:Mountain Daughter